The Haunt
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: "Shame. I only go for one person a night" Deathly and ghoulish, an evil specter looms the streets of Whitechapel at night, and it is killing off one person every night. Team V knows it isn't normal, but they also know it's not safe. What if the devilish specter goes for one of them? Time only tells...[Short story- five chapters. Rated T/M for violence, bloody gore, and swearing]
1. Prologue

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new story! Yay!  
**

 **So this is one that I plan on finishing quickly, hence why I put it on here so early and when I have a bunch of other stories. But this is a short story, five chapters, and will update every Tuesday I think. I have a pretty clear plan on how I want to update everything, so here it is:**

 **Tropical Friends: Every Friday**

 **After Ever After: Epilogue on Saturday or Friday**

 **Dear MBAV Writers/What If?: Thursdays or in the morning of weekdays**

 **Scarred For Life/Checkmate: Give me every other week or so**

 **A-Z For MBAV: Monday**

 **It's [Kind Of] A Funny Story: Release date is May 24th**

 **The Royals: Every Tuesday or Wednesday**

 **And I am pretty confident that covers everything. So if you ever wonder what I am up to, I have a full week ;)**

 **This story is a horror story that covers a very twisted and cruel topic; murders! *Dun dun duuuunnnn!*It is about an evil specter in Whitechapel, killing off innocent people, and how Team V is to stop it! Will they? Will they not? Read on to find out!**

 **I guess I am rambling a bit, so I guess let us begin! Reviews are welcome and I guess I should say...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Haunt**_

 _ **By TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

 _A girl in the midst of the summer night walked on with her boyfriend, laughing and smiling about the horror movie they just watched. The moon shone high above them, and a cold and gentle breeze brushing against their paled skin._

 _Moonlight brushed against the girl's shiny black hair as she smiled at her longtime boyfriend._

 _"I love you." She gushed, her smile exposing her pearl white teeth. The boy smiled at her too, grinning as he cupped his hands around her cool cheeks. "Me too my sweet." He said sincerely, grinning at his girlfriend._

 _The two have been dating for a long time now, and they were more than happy about it. Even if they met together in a strange coincidence, they had appreciated their time and love more than anything in the whole entire world. They meant the world to each other, and nothing changed that._

 _"Hannah," David began. "I wish to tell you something." Hannah smiled as she nodded. "Of course! Anything David. I love you." He smiled as he went on one knee. Hannah gasped, her hands covering her mouth as David pulled out a small velvet box. When he flipped it open, a diamond ring popped out._

 _"Hannah Price," He asked. "Will you marry m-"_

 _Suddenly, the night sky around them seemed to darken, the lights in the streets flickering out. Hannah and David found themselves alone in the dark as Hannah grasped onto her boyfriend's hands._

 _"D-David...there is something really bad about to happen. I...I can feel it." She said uneasily, David nodding as he pulled out his phone for light. His battery was dead. Which was absurd...he had charged it at least twenty minutes ago and never opened it. He gulped._

 _"Look. Hannah, I am going to help you out of this." He said in slight fear, his instincts rising as Hannah whimpered, a shadow brushing against her skin._

 _A red flash of light burst through, cutting Hannah and David apart. Hannah yelped as David desperately tried to scream for help. But his voices were drown by screams and echoes that enclosed around them, piercing his ears._

 _"DAVID!" Hannah yelled as she felt a grey and scraped hand on her arm. She yelled in fear as she yanked away and began to run. The ghoulish figure chased after her, a huge axe in his hand and a ripped cloth covering his deathly face. David chased after Hannah, screaming her name._

 _But it was too late as Hannah was stopped violently, an axe driving through her skull. David screamed as the specter, glowing black and red in the dark, pulled out its bloody axe out of Hannah's head. Hannah opened her mouth to scream, but instead, she threw up violent shadows and collapsed, dead in an instant._

 _The specter wiped the blood off the axe as David cried and cried at his lover's death. The specter smiled evilly, revealing a sickening, yellow teethed smile._

 _"Shame. I only go for one person a night." It's devilish voice purred, the specter dissolving in an instant._

* * *

 **A/N- And that is the prologue! Sorry it's short; it is a prologue after all ;)**

 **So with that, I'll see you next Tuesday, and yeah! Don't read this at night :/**

 **Drop a not so scary review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. The Investigation

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for the Haunt!**

 **This marks Day 2 of rapid fire updating because next week is my camp trip, and I will not be updating from May 19th-22nd. I arranged everything that had to be done, but the one thing I need right now is rapid fire updating 24/7 ish. So get ready for a wave of TOBN on MBAV Fanfiction folks! Jokes!**

 **As for this story, it is doing fairly good. I have an idea on where this is going to go, but you never know when it comes to me :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAV fan66- Not surprised your here fanfic buddy! Jokes! And you are right! It would totally suck if the specter decided to kill everyone 24/7. That would suck. For them of course. Jokes! And don't you worry fanfic buddy; I plan on taking a very relaxing vacation for four days, so I am pretty psyched. I'll miss you though! ;) Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!  
**

 **123456789vampire- Too bad indeed. Who's next I wonder? You'll just have to find out soon. Shame this is a short story, and when I say soon, I mean SOON. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **funkybananas47- Yeah, things are kinda like that in a horror story. Hope I gave you shivers though because that was what I was aiming for! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **And with that, let us begin, shall we? Drop a review and start reading! Go on! Go!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- Forgot to mention in the first chapter this takes place when everyone has graduated :)**

* * *

 _ **The Haunt**_

 _ **By TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Investigation**_

* * *

Rory stood by the murder scene, his hands quivering in the cool spring air as his blonde hair was swept away by the wind. It had become mysteriously cold nowadays, and it all had started when that specter had made its way into the heart of Whitechapel, killing people in an instant.

It has been a while since everyone had graduated, and he knew David quite well. He was finally going to propose to Hannah after about three years in the dating scene, and now that she was brutally murdered, he couldn't get past the fact that she was dead. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and a few nights ago, had commit suicide. It was terrible. Now, Whitechapel was dealing with two deaths and two funerals. It was absolutely tragic.

Rory knelt down to examine the scene, wincing at the fact that this blood belonged to none other than Hannah Price.

It was told by David that a ghoulish figure draped in black had driven a metal axe straight through Hannah's skull, killing her in an instant as half her head had came off. It was terrible to hear, and hearing that made Rory fear what was really happening in Whitechapel.

He would really use his friends' help right now.

Ever since they graduated, they had swiftly drifted apart. Of course, they tried to keep in touch, and when supernatural problems arose, they would reunite once more. But they had hardly talked due to the fact that supernatural was draining in this town.

Sarah had went to Toronto to pursue her dream as an architect, Benny had been in charge of the police squad [so they were fairly in touch], Ethan was in charge of a small, but wealthy, company he had made, and Erica was a teacher in Calgary for the musical arts. As for Rory, he had become a forensic scientist, and was, at the moment, an assistant for one. His boss walked up to him with a notepad.

"So? What do we have, Keaner?" He asked gruffly, posing to start writing. Rory gulped; his boss could be very strict, but he reminded himself he could be pretty nice as well. He gulped.

"The blood scattered could mean it was a really heavy blow or multiple small cuts. But based off what the witness had said, he saw an axe being driven in her head, which probably explains the cut." The boss scribbled stuff down as he looked up briefly. "Any finger prints?" He asked. Rory shook his head as he stood up.

"None. But I did find this." He put on rubber gloves and with his super vamp vision, picked up a small shard of silver and dropped it in a plastic bag. He handed it over as he marked it down as 'Exhibit A'. The boss frowned in thought as Rory cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"The drive of the axe was so strong, that the axe had sent a small spark of silver. I also found this near the grass she fell in." He pulled out a grey piece of skin in a baggie with the marks of 'Exhibit B' out of his jacket. Rory shivered at the sight of it.

"This is skin of some sort. I found it about a day ago, and I checked recently for any signs of DNA, but when I did, I found nothing. Is it possible for there to be no DNA results in a skin sample? No." The boss looked at Rory. "Then what do you suppose we are dealing with here?" He asked. Rory narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I honestly don't know. We are dealing with something crazy, boss." The boss nodded as he scrunched his face up in thought. "Who do you suppose we should call when it comes to things like this?" He asked. Rory's mind whizzed, but he only had one answer.

"Sir, I am going to need those pieces of evidence I found, and I have to take a trip to the police station."

* * *

Benny sat in the chair of his head office, fingers flying on the keyboard as he tried to search for normal criminals. Was it possible one of them was responsible for what had happened to Hannah the previous night?

It was late at night now, almost about the same time Hannah had been murdered. That was all that he could think of right now. And then a night after her death, David had commit suicide. He was dealing with two deaths, and the police station was buzzing like crazy.

One of his top employees rushed in, his hands drenched in blood as Benny's eyes widened, shooting up in an instant.

"Ron? What are you doing here so late? You were supposed to have a day off, is it not?" He asked. Ron panted as he struggled to catch his breath. Benny frowned at his hands. "What happened?" He asked. Ron sat down, clearly exasperated.

"N-Not...my blood." He said, struggling to say the words. Benny's mouth quivered as he gulped. "Who's?" He managed to choke out. Ron locked eyes with Benny. "D-Della." He finally said. Benny's eyes widened as he struggled to say anything.

"D-Della?" He stammered.

Della had been Benny's girlfriend ever since he graduated, and now the fact that she was dead absolutely struck his mind with a big knife. She was dead of course, judging by how much blood was on Ron's hands. He fought back tears as he looked at Ron.

"I know this wasn't your fault." He said. "It better not have been your fault RON!" He screamed, his voice raising an octave or two as Ron backed up slightly, afraid at his boss' sudden rage.

"N-No. Della and I met at the street, and I offered her to take her to your office so you guys could have a date and I would take over if you had wanted. But then, before we left, the...black thingy...it popped out of no where with an axe. Before anyone could run, he had thrown the axe and it drove straight into Della's chest. The ghoulish figure drew the axe back out and disappeared, saying that 'it only goes for one person a night'. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I saw her heart literally drop down from her chest, and that was the end of Della." He explained, tears down his eyes.

Benny couldn't take it anymore as he choked on tears. Della had been murdered. It was all his fault. He should have been there. He should have warned her of what was the dangers in this world. And because of him, he was gone.

Another police officer knocked on the door as he looked at Benny's sullen face.

"Mr. Weir? Mr. Keaner from the forensic science lab is here for you." He said with a straight face. Benny nodded as he sent both the officer and Ron out. Suddenly, he saw Rory walk into the office, and by the looks of it, he was crying too.

"B-Benny..." He murmured, giving his best friend a hug. Benny nodded as he cried right in front of him, breaking down into tears.

"I loved her...I l-loved her so much!" He wailed. Rory nodded, thinking back to his girlfriend, Delilah **[OC].** He would die if he lost her, and he couldn't imagine what Benny was going through right now.

"B...I am so so sorry. Please..promise me this will not turn out like Hannah and David. Please Benny, don't do anything." Benny nodded. "I promise."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both deep in thought as Rory frowned.

"So...I came here to show you this." He pulled out the two bags of evidence; the one containing the silver and the one containing the skin. Benny looked at each one as Rory frowned.

"This was from whoever, or whatever, killed Hannah. David had said Hannah was killed with an axe, and now I found the same material that an axe would have. Silver metal." He concluded. "This piece of skin as well...it puzzled me. It had no trace of DNA, and even with the fact it had dead skin cells." Benny frowned. "Wait, dead skin has DNA still?" He questioned, clearly blanking out because of how his brain was no longer in function. Rory nodded.

"Well, while keratinized skin cells are no longer living, they still have a nucleus which contains genetic material, which is DNA. However, eventually they will be sloughed off of the skin as it wears and rots." Rory informed. Benny frowned.

"So we are obviously not dealing with a human, or even an animal. Does this mean..." Rory nodded.

"We have a some sort of supernatural creature on our hands." He said.

The two sat in stunned silence as Benny picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. He heard it buzz when he finally got a signal, and a cheery, feminine voice entered his ears.

"Benny?" Sarah asked. Benny took a breath. "Hey Sarah, we have a crisis on our hands. Phone Erica, and get the next plane to Whitechapel, stat. We have a supernatural problem on our hands." He said. Sarah nodded, murmuring an 'okay' and hanging up.

Rory also got off the phone with Ethan, and he smiled.

"Ethan's coming tonight and staying at my place." Benny nodded. "Erica and Sarah are coming tomorrow morning at the most, I hope."

The two nodded in satisfaction, and Rory left, leaving Benny to cry in the dark, his heart longing for the arms of his girlfriend.

But all of the sudden, a reddish glow appeared in his office, the lights flickering on and off. Benny shot up and pulled out a gun from his drawer. He had kept it there in a case of emergencies, but this looked a lot more serious.

"W-Who are you?" He stammered. The specter held out a silver axe.

"I may only kill one person a night, but that doesn't mean I cannot have a more...comfortable home."

With a fearful scream, Benny saw the specter dive straight towards him and his world flashed red, then disappeared completely.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope that gave you shivers like it gave me shivers! Brr!**

 **So I will see you with this story in...two weeks. Yeah, that's right.**

 **In the meanwhile, thanks for reading, drop a review, and yeah!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Haunted House

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Haunt!  
**

 **Now originally, this chapter was to be posted on Sunday or Monday, but since I [dumbly] did not save my process, my dad shut down the computer, oblivious to all the unsaved work. So here I am, at home, trying to type out a whole set of about 2000 words of so. I love doing this. Yay. *Complete and utter sarcasm***

 **But enough of that silly stuff! Let us get to a small recap and rundown on how this is gonna work. So last chapter, we find out where the rest of the gang is now, and what they are up to. We also find out that Della has been killed by that evil specter, and Benny may or may have not been possessed by it! Scary stuff, eh kids? *Quote from Mr. G- Halloweird. Lol.***

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **EmmALewisS- I know! EPIC PLOT TWISTS *Kinda*! These things really kill the gang, but make it a little more fun for us readers and writers to enjoy, huh buddy? It's swag, as you would put it! Jokes! Have a nice evening indeed my pal. Jokes! Thanks for your [happy and funny] review [that really brings my sickened spirits up] :)**

 **MBAV fan66- This is CSI: Supernatural! I should totally rename it to that. Lol! Naw, I'll stick to what I got. But I totally see the reference! Jokes! And I know! Poor citizens of Whitechapel, huh? But that is where all the excitement comes in, my fanfic buddy! And the SCARES! *Creepy music, random guy screams*Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **123456789vampire- Oh shizzle indeed my friend! Oh shizzle indeed! Jokes! So much happening in Whitechapel, and I am pretty sure this is gonna be the most scariest and creepiest chapter in this whole story [that may or may not be extended, depending on how I feel. This story should be done by now...lol...]! So cuddle beside some dolls and get ready! Thanks for the review!**

 **And with that, let us begin! You know I own nothing except this plot and my OC [Delilah], right? Right. So yeah! Thanks! Oh, and drop a review right at the end of the story! I think. I mean, yeah. Please do so. Jokes!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- The info about specters is not officially true, but something I made up. So yeah.**

* * *

 _ **The Haunt**_

 _ **By TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Haunted House**_

* * *

Rory heard knocks on his door.

They were slow and steady, but they were faint to his vampire ear. Rory snapped awake, his memories flooding back to him. It was night, and the specter could - or probably was - still out there, and Rory didn't want to take the risk about the person at the door, if it was the specter or if it was some serial killer...

Rory staggered to his feet and walked slowly to the window, that was near the door. Rory sighed in relief when he saw two girls, brunette and blonde. Rory smiled as he went to the door and opened it quietly, small creaks here and there. Erica and Sarah smiled.

"Hey dork." Erica smiled a small grin. "What took you so long?" Sarah nudged her blonde friend as Rory let them in with a cheery laugh. "Sorry girls, but I guess with the uprising events nowadays, I still feel a bit...paranoid, of everything that is happening in Whitechapel." The blonde boy explained. Sarah nodded as the two sat on the couch, Rory getting some tea.

Suddenly, there were several creaks and cracks from behind the slightly dark house. Rory gulped as he and the girls silently turned around to see a shadowy figure that staggered down the stairs. Erica super sped to the bottom of the stairs and flashed her fangs. The figure yelped and nearly tripped down the stairs. Sarah stifled her giggles as Erica retracted her fangs, frowning.

"Ethan?" She scoffed, looking at the brunette, who was crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. He blushed. "H-Hi Erica. Sarah." He said meekly, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. Rory sighed as he prepared another cup of tea.

"E! You scared the living hell out of us." He said, slightly annoyed. Ethan lowered his eyes to the ground with a small smile etched to his face. "Sorry Rory. But I heard voices around the house, and I figured it was some scary creature again, so I went to check it out. I guess I have just been real jittery ever since these murders started to happen." He said, sipping his cup of tea as he sat down beside Sarah. Erica sighed.

"So what is up with these murders anyway? How did it start? What is the update? We didn't have much info when Benny and Rory called us." She noted, a hint of curiosity lingering in her voice. Rory looked at everyone and started to talk about everything that had happened.

"It started two nights ago, when I got a call from the police squad in Whitechapel that Hannah Price had been murdered that night. It was the most scariest news that I ever received, especially after, when I found out she was murdered with an axe and right in front of David. The following day, David commit suicide. People think it was because of it." He concluded. Sarah shivered slightly as Ethan picked off where Rory left off.

"Then, last night, Della had been murdered, mysteriously by the same thing; a silver axe. Ron, a guy at Benny's work place, was walking Della back to the police station, and that ghoulish serial killer struck again and killed her. Benny was devastated, but he should be here right now. Wonder what the hold up is..." He mused aloud. Erica looked at Ethan in fear.

"You don't think..." She said, clearly nervous as she shifted in her seat. Rory firmly shook his head. "Definitely not. Benny is completely fine, I am sure of it. And even if he encountered some...trouble, I am sure he could handle it with some Merlin magic!" He said, stretching out a fake enthusiasm. Sarah frowned.

"But didn't you say this was a dangerous specter? Those things are harsh and evil, not to mention violent. Even if Benny is a level 9 spellmaster, do you think he would be able to defend himself from something so...murderous?" She asked nervously. A moment of silence lurked in Rory's place as Ethan cleared his throat, catching the eye of everyone.

"I am sure, Benny will join us when he is ready." Ethan reassured.

Another moment of silence before Erica broke the ice.

"So how did this specter get into Whitechapel in the first place?" Rory shrugged. "Most likely somewhere near where we are now. There might have been a mishap in magic somewhere, or it could have something to do with deaths." Ethan frowned. "The reason about why the specter is here is so irrelevant. I think what's important is how we get it out of Whitechapel and stop it from hurting anyone else." He said seriously. Erica shrugged.

"I did a bit of research on the plane here by reading some legend books and going on my phone." Ethan was about to point out that you weren't allowed to use phones on planes when Erica gave him that glare. Ethan automatically shut up as she continued.

"Anyway, so it said that specters were originated from Hell. Whenever one would escape, it would go on clear rampage on the city it is inhabiting." She quoted quite formally, which made Ethan understand a bit more. Sarah continued on for Erica.

"Erica then told me in order to send the specter back to hell, you would have to use a portal back to the underworld and trap the specter in some witch bottle or something that can regularly trap a demon." She informed. Rory tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait, a witch bottle?" He asked. He scrunched his head in thought. "Do you think the witch bottle that we used with the breath of death counts?" Sarah shrugged. "Most likely. Does Benny still have it?" Ethan nodded.

"After Benny placed a oblivion spell on the Breath of Death and un-summoned it, she was able to keep the witch bottle. We just need to fill it up with things the specter likes." Erica snorted. "So blood, craziness, a small axe..." She trailed off with a jokey grin. But everyone just frowned at her and she quieted down silently. Ethan's smile faltered. "Wait, how about the portal? Evelyn moved to San Francisco last summer to help out Benny's dad, **[Yeah, he is alive in this fic. So yeah. Don't blame me with this false info.]** and Benny isn't even here. What are we going to do about that portal?" He asked. Sarah shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about that stuff. It is said a spellmaster doesn't even have to be present when you are doing it. You are basically just making a pentagram. It's kinda like a...ritual of some sort. So basically, the only stuff we need is some salt and some candles. A mortal could do the spell for it...well...more like a gifted mortal." She hinted, looking at Ethan. Ethan gulped in obvious pressure.

"So I would be able to perform the spell?" He asked curiously. Sarah nodded. "You should. And then after activating the pentagram/portal, we just throw in that witch bottle and destroy the pentagram. You have exactly 13 seconds, or else something else might fight its way out of the portal and into Whitechapel. And that would be disastrous." She said quietly. Rory nodded.

"So I suppose we need to catch that specter, huh? Maybe lure it in here somehow?" He asked. Erica nodded. "I suppose, you suppose, we all suppose. Wow geek, talk about vocab." She said jokingly, letting lose and everyone laughed.

More silence crept in as Ethan smiled at Sarah.

"So! How are things in Toronto?" He asked. "You didn't come here on plane, did you?" Sarah laughed. "No. Things have been going well, career wise. I am in charge of the architect team down in Downtown, so yeah. Things are going swell." She beamed, making Ethan smile. It was good to see the vampire enjoying life as a regular human being, even if she wasn't. Rory wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about any guys?" He asked, making Erica laugh, Ethan heat up, and Sarah blush. Erica answered for her friend.

"Well, Sarah doesn't like admitting it, but she has been seeing a few guys." Ethan felt a small burn of jealousy, but he ignored it as Erica continued.

"When Sarah picked me up from the airport and drove me here, she told me about this guy named Steve." Sarah sighed. "He was super sweet, but no where near as sweet as E- I mean the people here. We broke it off three weeks ago." Ethan perked up. "Yes!" He cheered. Everyone looked at him, stifling laughs as Ethan coughed.

"I mean...uh...yikes. That was terrible." He said, covering it up significantly. Rory giggled a bit as Sarah cleared her throat. "How about you, Rory? Seeing anyone new?" She asked the blonde vamp. Rory grinned.

"Yeah! Her name is Delilah, and we've been dating for three months now. She is super hot." He said proudly. "She also works in my department, forensic science worker. That is basically how we met. And we've been in love since." He said dreamily. Erica scoffed as Sarah awed. She looked at Ethan discreetly.

"How about you Ethan? Any love interest?" Ethan blushed. "Not really. I have really been focused on work, that I never got the time to...meet anyone particular." He said meekly, making Sarah smile in victory.

"Has Benny seen anyone?" Erica blurted out. Rory barked out a laugh, and Sarah giggled. Erica rolled her eyes annoyingly as Ethan tried to hide his laughter. "Forget I asked, you immature creatures." She shot defensively, blushing madly. Ethan smiled.

"He was. He was seeing Della. But that was before she was killed. He was pretty sad, but he always told me he wasn't so happy about the relationship they had. He said he was planning to break it off, but he wanted to see how it would turn out first. But he was pretty devastated when she was found..dead. He didn't wanna talk to anyone about it." He explained. Erica smiled softly. "My condolences." She said, a mix of happy and sad at once.

The conversations continued to blare on, everyone talking about life in Whitechapel, Calgary and Toronto.

But all of the sudden, the night turned for the worst.

It was twelve midnight by now, and everyone in the town was sleeping. The lights in Rory's dimmed house started to flicker, as with the ones on the street. An eerie sense of fear sunk in the four young adults as they gulped.

"What's happening Rory? Power out?" Ethan asked nervously. Rory shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good-"

The lights flickered on and off until they shut down completely. The friends were alone in the dark, and it wasn't very reassuring. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, and felt as if something _really_ bad was about to happen...

"Guys?" Rory asked, clueless. "Guys, what happened?" Erica's scoff was heard in the darkness. "You ask me, dork! It's your house." She said with great sarcasm. Ethan frowned. "Even if you are a young adult now, you are still the exact same person." He said with a sullen smile. Sarah stifled her laugh as Erica rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Can we not try and start a fight? I get it that we're all stressed here, but fighting is not the answer. I think we should probably try and get the lights back on..."

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, and they flickered red and blue. It was really creepy. Rory yelped as Sarah cuddled against Ethan in fear. Ethan couldn't really say anything, only because he was scared and comfortable at the same time. But when something appeared out of the blue, the friends screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

A boy with blood red eyes as his hair was ruffly and brown. His clothes were all ripped up and his eyes were bleeding actual blood. The gang was screaming their eyes out as they saw the silver axe in the boy's hand.

"Guys! Guys I think that's Benny!" Ethan exclaimed. But there was no response as Ethan turned around hopelessly. Where was his friends? He felt eyes on him. Bloody eyes that gushed out in blood. He realized he must be in some pocket universe, likewise to another adventure they were on. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Ethan was alone. And this time, his fear was worse than possible.

He turned around face to face with the bloody eyed Benny, who's smile was yellow and toothy and scars splattered his skin. So did burn marks. Benny, who seemed possessed, looked at Ethan and grinned evilly.

 _ **"Hey E."**_

Ethan screamed as he ran up the stairs, almost tripping on the carpeted stairs as he ran for his life. There seemed to be no trace of the demon possessed Benny anywhere now, which, to Ethan, was not such a relieving thing.

He ran up the stairs and into Rory's bedroom, that was still scattered with nerdy posters and memorabilia from high school. It brought back memories, but today was not such a good day to contemplate them.

Ethan watched as the lights around him flickered an eerie red and blue, that was started to creep Ethan out. He went to the mirror, which was rumbling, and he stared at his reflection in fear.

It wasn't him.

Instead, it was Benny once more, and he was scarier than ever. Wind howled through the room as Ethan yelped, a force knocking him down to his feet. Benny smiled as he stepped out of mirror, an axe in his hand. Ethan had a small cut on his face as he backed away from his friend in fear, looking urgently around to see if there was anything he could use in defense. Unfortunately, there was nothing, and Ethan just happened to be alone in this situation.

"S-Stay away from me." He stammered, knowing it was the specter possessing his best friend. Benny just glared at Ethan with blood shot eyes that seemed to boggle as one of Benny's skin peeled away. Ethan felt the axe brush against his hair as Benny leaned closer to his frightened friend.

 _ **"What's wrong E?"**_

The specter said mockingly, looking at Ethan creepily. Ethan gulped.

 _ **"I thought you liked scary movies..."**_

Ethan screamed in complete fear as Benny threw the axe near his head. Ethan was able to roll under it, only receiving a small cut near his ear. The blade of the axe could be felt near his ear as he took the time to kick the specter in the leg, hearing a harsh snap as Benny roared in agonizing pain, blood randomly splattering. Ethan couldn't know why, but it seemed like Benny's cuts had reopened and huge amounts of blood was scattered all over the place. Ethan's hands were smudged in blood as he made a mad dash for it, tripping on the edge of the stairs and falling, blacking out in an instant.

* * *

The last thing Sarah heard was when Ethan screamed that Benny could be that bloody eyed boy she and her friends saw. It was absolutely scarring and scary to hear that one of her closest friends have been possessed by a murderous specter, hellbent on killing everyone in sight.

It was obvious not going for one person tonight.

Sarah sped through the halls and into the kitchen, seeing how everyone strangely disappeared. Sarah figured the specter launched everyone in their own mini pocket universe. It would have been better if she could do what she had to do last time, but this time...it seemed different.

Like only one fear was haunting everyone out.

Something crawled out of the sink, a gurgle heard as a beam of red blasted out of the sink, circling Sarah in an eerie manner. Sarah yelped as she frantically looked around, flailing her arms in random directions as she saw bats emerge from the red smoke.

After the bats surrounded Sarah, the red smoke scattered on the ground and took shape of a familiar human in Sarah's life.

Benny.

 ** _"Hello, feisty vampire. Care for some...family reunion?"_**

Sarah screamed helplessly as she waved her arms all around herself, trying to fend herself from all the monsters. Benny's evil and demonic cackle was heard when an unexpected axe was thrown through the swarm of bats, cutting some in half and their internal organs falling out and blood scattering the ground. Sarah yelped as she used her reflexes to dodge it, but eventually hit the wall by a mysterious force and blacked out.

* * *

Erica couldn't hear her friends anymore. Was it possible this could be like that predicament Ethan, Benny and Sarah dealt with in high school?

But Erica didn't want to waste time off to wander helplessly. She ran out of the house and jumped onto the lawn in complete terror. Something was following her, but she didn't know exactly what.

When Erica reached outside, creepy smoke surrounded her as the streetlights blinked on and off, some shattering in the distance. Erica yelped at every blast, a huge hole in the lawn emerging, ready to swallow Erica whole.

This was Erica's new definition of haunted house.

Erica backed up slowly as she saw someone at the door. Someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Benny?!" She shrieked. The boy that once had emerald eyes, now had bloody red ones. Benny cackled as he walked creepily down the porch stairs, Erica slowly getting sucked in the hole in the ground. This eerily reminded Erica of the Val Mudrap incident...

 ** _"Hey Erica. Miss me?"_**

Erica shrieked as she sped off, running into a wall that came out of no where. Erica panicked and her world turned dark. She ended up blacking out, falling on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Rory realized his friends were gone, and that the situation he was in reminded him of when his friends were in their own pocket dimension. So was he. This couldn't get any more freakier; his house seemed haunted, now that the specter had paid a visit.

He walked through the halls, his feet trembling as he saw smoke come from underneath the closed doors. Everything seemed dark about the place, and Rory could hardly remember the house he used to live in. All he knew now was all the blood and ghoulish smoke.

A slam was heard behind him, and a shriek that was crying out for help. Rory realized it was someone very important to him...someone special...someone who shouldn't be here right now. And now she was going to pay.

Big time.

"DELILAH! DELILAH I AM COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled, following the sound of a scream and a bloody gash, that made Rory remember something.

The specter had an axe.

Rory finally found the washroom door and slammed it open, gasping in an instant.

Delilah, his once beautiful and alive girlfriend, was now dead. Her head has been cut off in one, bloody slash, courtesy of the specter-possessed Benny. Rory sunk to his knees and cried, fresh tears streaming down his face as he saw the condition of his girlfriend.

Her brown hair was soaked in blood and her head was right beside her bloody body. Splatters of fresh blood drowned her fragile body as Rory saw bits of broken skin on her neck and her head, the two separated. Cuts dragged on her skin as her mouth was slightly open - but not breathing -, and her eyes were bloodshot and wide. It was absolutely horrifying to see someone without a head, let alone that someone being his girlfriend.

Benny, an evil smile etched to his face, looked at Rory and smiled ghoulishly.

 _ **"Sorry for your loss, dear friend. But you know the rule: One person a night"**_

Rory cried out as Benny slammed the handle of the axe on Rory's head, knocking him out in an instant as well.

* * *

 **A/N- Wowza. That was scary. Read at your own risk, I suppose. Perhaps not at night...?**

 **Damn, this is starting to get scary, and I am writing it! I am gonna work on a more peaceful [yet still adventurous] story called The Royals, to keep my mind off a bleeding eyed Benny. Brr...**

 **Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading! [Celebrate; I think this was around 4000 words or so. ]**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Catch Of The Night

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with [finally] a new chapter for The Haunt!  
**

 **I swear, for a story with only five chapters, I am sure taking my sweet dear time with this story. But don't worry! It should be done by next week, and I can finally just throw this as another story with good words and a grand finale :)**

 **So last chapter was, as I quote, "graphic", and whoops! But this is a horror story, so I suppose you kinda knew I would do that kind of thing. This time, I am aiming for "Let's beat this guy's ass" chapter, so yup! As you may think now, we are going to catch that specter! Will they do it? Let's hope!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **EmmALewisS- Yes! OMG I totally know what you mean by feeling the same thing to what you are reading! For example; when I was watching a scary movie, and the guy sucks the blood out of the innocent victim, I go get a scarf/turtleneck. Lol! And Star Wars reference! Anyway, I am totally glad you are enjoying the story, and keep following!**

 **MBAV fan66- I am glad I gave you the shivers! Well, I am not happy, nor am I happy you may or may not be getting scared the living hell outta you, but you know what I mean :P And yeah! Delilah was captured by the specter and KILLED. I am so glad I am not spending the night in Whitechapel at the moment. Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **123456789vampire- Yeah! They need to get Benny back to normal, or else everyone in Whitechapel will end up dying! And that wouldn't be good, now would it, huh? But hopefully, this will satisfy you...I hope. Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **Anyway, I should warn you about some gruesome stuff in this chapter, and yeah. Don't read it night. Unless you want to. Because I am cool with that as well :)**

 **Drop a review and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Haunt  
**_

 _ **By TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Catch Of The Night**_

* * *

 _BOOM!_

The thunder crackled as lightening danced in the deep, velvet sky. The wind howled as the moon shone dimly onto Whitechapel. There was no one out in this tragic rain as a shadow whisked across Whitechapel, looking for its next victim.

Ethan twisted and turned in bed, his eyes tired as his mind slacked around a bit. It had been a long night, after finding his friends after the "horror pocket dimension" fiasco, and cleaning up the house. Fortunately, no one was hurt. But unfortunately for the gang, the specter had escaped, along with Benny's body. Everyone had left a while ago, and now Ethan was at Rory's place. Alone.

 _BOOM!_

Times like this, Ethan worried. A lot.

He worried about his family, if they were okay where they were now. His parents and Jane still lived in Whitechapel, but they were currently on vacation in San Francisco to visit Benny's dad and Evelyn. Ethan would've tagged along, but he had a bunch of stuff to do at work that he had to reschedule.

Getting off topic he realized, his thoughts centered around his family now. Ethan had always been plagued with nightmares ever since the specter terrorized Whitechapel. What if the specter somehow made its way to San Francisco and killed his family? What if they were unsafe where they were? More importantly; what if he never knew?

 _BOOM!_

The lightening and thunder - by now - was annoying Ethan, and he read the clock. It was twelve midnight, and this was the time the specter usually claimed his victims. It had been about two or three hours since he had escaped death from an axe, and about one or two hours since Rory left. But now, in Benny's body, he knew the specter was going for one person, and one person only.

His friends.

Just tonight, the specter had claimed the life of Ronnie Sylvester, an author staying in Whitechapel. Unlucky for the poor man, Ethan had thought. It was a series of unluckiness how the man winded up in Whitechapel. But that wasn't the problem Ethan was having.

It was that the specter had claimed _two_ people in _one_ night, breaking its rule in half. Which only meant one thing; the specter was striking a killing spree, and was now - after the gang angering it - after the citizens of Whitechapel.

Ethan decided TV must be the only thing that would get him to sleep, or at least, awake until Rory got home from Erica and Sarah's hotel room. He had told Ethan he was making sure they were okay, getting emails from Evelyn on how to get a specter out of small rooms.

 _BOOM!_

The thunder rang again and the lightening struck the dark sky as Ethan staggered down the stairs, his footsteps echoing the eerily empty house. Ethan crept down the stairs and into the living room, when he turned on the TV with a press of a button on the remote.

The TV was static for a minute, Ethan assuming it was because of the storm outside, and after a few seconds, it had clicked on the news channel. Ethan desperately tried to change the channel, but he couldn't. The TV remote was not working, and Ethan was stuck on the laggy news.

This was a sign, Ethan figured. This was a sign that the time is coming, and whatever confidence or bravery he once had a few minutes ago suddenly drained away with the sound of the news anchor. But he ignored it as he heaved a steady breath and watched the news.

 _BOOM!_

The voice echoed in Ethan's mind. The specter had killed off two more people tonight, adding numbers to the death poll of Whitechapel in one week. Ethan believed they were just below ten, and things weren't getting better.

The TV's perspective groggily switched to the outdoors, where a female news reporter was describing the scene as the late night forensic scientists worked their magic. Ethan thanked all heavens and gods that Rory wasn't on night shift. That would be absolutely disastrous.

The deaths were like the other ones. A swift stab with an axe as they all predicted. The two people were Anthony Flemmings and Cassandra Garcia. Two people Ethan didn't know. Two people who held innocence. Two people he couldn't save.

The murder was described as gruesome and graphic, as one of the witnesses described. One was a stab to the heart and cutting the chest open. The heart just rolled out onto the bloody streets. The other person got stabbed, then ripped of her leg. Ethan had shifted uncomfortably on the couch, as his hands trickled to his knee. He certainly didn't want that any time soon...

 _BOOM!_

It was then Ethan realized that he was alone on one of the most dangerous nights of Whitechapel's existence. He was completely and utterly alone. In the dark. With just a TV that Ethan felt would soon die out on him.

The TV was flickering on and off, going from static to blurry to perfectly fine. This was before Ethan felt the eerie breeze in his room and shivered slightly, wrapping the blanket on the couch around his fragile body. Something poked him from beneath the couch's pillows, but Ethan ignored it, already knowing what it is.

The TV suddenly went slack, zooming black as with all the lights Ethan could have saw. Ethan pulled the blanket closer to his neck, shivering like a cat in water now. He was now in complete panic, watching as the lights in the house flickered on and off before shutting down completely.

Ethan pressed a button on his phone, launching it to speed dial and waiting exactly three rings before closing his eyes and hanging up, met with a beep and a black screen. He lowered the blankets slightly, his eyes not seeing anything in the dark.

The thunder and the lightening strangely seemed to die out, and Ethan was alone in the dark. He wondered where his friends were now. If they were safe...if this was crazy enough to work.

Ethan wandered to the kitchen before grabbing a match and lighting five candles. A white one and four red ones. He watched his step carefully as he creepily heard three slow taps on his window. He took a breath, waited five seconds, before grabbing a plate and throwing it out the window. The window shattered and he heard the plate clattering outside on the grass. He gulped as he pulled the curtains shut, feeling a presence in the room.

He left the candles and a bag of salt on the table, as with his phone set on a timer, and wandered helplessly back into the living room. He locked all the doors except for the front. Ethan then rested back on the couch, hoping and praying for a miracle.

The TV suddenly let out a long and bloody screech, startling Ethan in an instant. He jumped in his seat as he heard a door creep open.

 _...Creeeeeeeeeakkkkkkk...Creeeeeeeeeakkkkkkk..._

Ethan jumped to his feet, pulling out the stake from underneath the couch. He had done some research earlier, and remembered when Benny defeated the Breath Of Death with the witch bottle and saying a spell. It turns out that even a _mortal_ could say that spell and it would still be effective, all the magic already being stored in the witch bottle.

Rory had taken the liberty of reminding Ethan they didn't really _need_ a bait, since they already technically have one. It was enough to lure the specter, and it was enough to capture it. Ethan remembered this info as he grabbed a small dagger from the drawer and with a breath, slit his skin open a bit. He winced as blood covered his hand as he pressed the wound with the blanket. He also remembered to leave the silver, bloody piece of metal on the table, knowing that was what attracted specters. Its own weapon.

 _ **ethan, ethan. ethan? do you hear me...**_

The whisper haunted Ethan as he was able to find a cloth and wrap it around the wound he created. The bleeding slowly seeped through the cloth before Ethan realized something he should've realized before.

The door he forgot to lock was now wide open.

Ethan quickly closed and locked it before the TV blared again, some sort of poem now on the screen. Blood red letters leaked on the TV as Ethan's eyes were filled with the horror of the words, the words that haunted him... _taunted_ him almost...

 **~DEATH~  
** **Welts and scars / bloody wounds  
Leaking on the boy's bloody tomb  
Something creeping / haunting / torturing him slowly and surely  
No escape guaranteed / welcomed at all  
Dead, that mortal is granted.  
~DEATH~  
**

The words on the screen leaked into Ethan's brain as he watched the TV screen shatter. He gulped; he owed Rory big time when he comes...

A breath was felt on his neck, and that was when Ethan knew he was caught. He was dead for sure now. He still had so much to live for, but at the same time he had so many people he had to die for. If this was truly the end, he wanted to face it.

His hand, still gripped on the stake, was trembling as he took three slow and _loud_ steps forward.

 _thump. thump...THUMP._

He turned around to be face to face with Benny, welts and scars that littered his skin as blood poured from all the wounds. His eyes were bloody red from all crying of blood earlier that night, and he had blisters and burn marks scorched to his skin. Ethan was tempted to scream at his horrifying friend and run, but he did nothing as his eyes lowered to Benny's hand, which was peeling of skin.

He was holding a silver axe.

Ethan started to back up, hoping and crossing his fingers that this would not go terribly wrong. But Ethan realized that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so trusting his gut, he backed up not in fear, but in safety...and some fear...

 ** _"Glad to meet again_ E _, but I am afraid I can't stay to chat. I thought you were smarter, smart enough_ not _to stay in a dark house on your own. Not so smart now, are you?"_**

Ethan screamed as the metal axe was raised and was about to near his head before...

Ethan finally found his senses and rolled under the possessed Benny, knowing he was to launch the plan in action when he saw his familiar blonde friend jumped through the broken window in the kitchen and stealthily crept behind the specter in Benny. Ethan had to distract the specter some more as he kicked Benny in this shins, causing him to roar in pain as Ethan made a break for it towards the open door.

When he reached outside, he tripped on the sidewalk and fell on the grass. Benny drove the axe into the dirt, and Ethan dodged it quickly. Benny limped through the front lawn and smiled evilly.

 _ **"Sorry you had to go so early, Ethan. Your death is certain-"**_

"Not so fast, specter."

Ethan pushed the specter forward as he jumped to his feet and smiled.

You see, Ethan had broken that window on _purpose_ , so Erica would be able to sneak in the kitchen and set up that pentagram with Sarah. Now, Ethan also left the door open for not only the specter to go in, but for Rory to sneak in and bring the witch bottle. When Ethan ran out the door, leading the specter away, Rory hid behind the bushes. And now...

"Eat witch bottles, bitch!" Rory yelled, saying the spell and all of the sudden, Benny started jerking around, shines of light surrounding everyone. Sarah and Erica ran out, one of Erica's hands holding a salt bottle and Sarah holding Ethan's phone. Benny roared as a huge flash of light surrounded not only them, but all the streets of Whitechapel.

Benny collapsed, all his wounds and scars healed and he looked perfectly normal. But he was unconscious and he wasn't waking up.

Ignoring that for just a minute, Rory - in panic - threw the witch bottle that contained the deadly specter, to Ethan. Ethan jumped a bit as he caught it, feeling it rumble as Erica shot them stern looks.

"Guys! Hurry up so I can light the last candle and open the portal!" She said with a great worry. Ethan nodded as he dashed into the house and sped towards the kitchen, sweat beading on his forehead.

Erica quickly lit the last candle at the edge of the salt pentagram, and the whole house rumbled. Suddenly, the floor inside the salted border opened and a huge swirl of red and flames was met. The gang was mesmerized at the sight, and that was when Sarah snapped everyone out of their semi-trance.

"Guys! You just wasted three seconds and counting! Throw the witch bottle!"

Ethan, in panic, threw the witch bottle in the portal, with at least five seconds to spare. An animalistic roar was echoed through the house as Rory took the liberty of ruining the pentagram by kicking the salt and cutting off the line of salt.

The portal to the underworld closed in a second.

The house was quiet for a while, and for a minute, everyone swore something was still wrong. They had a tiny fear that something - or someone - was still in the house. But they heard nothing, and they stood there, dumbfounded and deadpanned in the mists of salt and the candles still burning on the floor. The lights on the streets flickered on again and the whole gang was just...still. Maybe frozen. But they weren't. Rory broke the silence.

"Should...should we check on Benny?" He asked quietly, voice barely audible as his hands were still shaking in traumatic fear. Erica nodded as they walked silently to the backyard, footsteps in complete unison. Ethan was tempted to hold Sarah's hand to _comfort_ her, but at the same time, he kinda needed comfort himself. Sarah could've sensed that need of comfort, and for some reason, she decided to hold his hand. They locked eyes, and Sarah squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned bashfully.

They all reached the front lawn and their eyes widened, tears already streaming down Erica's eyes.

Benny was unconscious, and a trickle of blood leaked from his head...

* * *

 **A/N- And that is where I leave it. Whoops! But I hope you found it somewhat interesting [I am listening to Acting's Cool (Atticus Mitchell and Adam DiMarco's podcast) right now, and I am so sidetracked right now :P]**

 **Anyway, drop a review and I will try and post the final chapter on Tuesday ;)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Deep In The Shadows

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the [not so] scary conclusion of The Haunt!**

 **So this is a little wrap to this one month short story! FINALLY! It has been taking me a long time. And I seriously need to move on to a bunch more stories, like determining whether to write a certain story or not, whether to start a story soon or start it later. Yes, things have been all over nowadays; I seriously need to finish the Royals [Which is on a hiatus until Scarred For Life/Checkmate Chapter 6 goes up, then when the Haunt is over], and I also need to finish making a summer schedule. And yeah. That is that.**

 **Thank you to...**

 **123456789vampire  
MBAV fan66  
EmmALewisS  
funkybananas47  
**

 **And all the people who read my story, thank you a bunchables! I am greatly in your debt :P**

 **Drop a review, and yeah! Thanks for reading and start reading this epilogue!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Haunt**_

 _ **By TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Deep In The Shadows**_

* * *

Ethan stood on the damp grass, tears staining his eyes as he fiddled with his black tuxedo. It was very windy today. A spring breeze shifted through his shaggy brown hair as he couldn't help it but cry a little. He didn't know why he was. Just thinking about how many people had died because that evil specter...just knowing it hurt one of his closest friends and it killed so many...it was like he was murdered by the specter mentally.

"Hey, you okay?" Sarah asked, latching onto Ethan's hand as she looked earnestly into Ethan's deep brown eyes. Ethan nodded as he sniffed. "I can't believe it...we are at the funeral of-" Sarah stopped him, tears shedding onto her black dress.

"Don't say that. Okay? This has been a traumatic week, and depression is not the way we are going to do that. We just had the service, we are just going to watch them lower the caskets down on the ground. Please. Stay strong. For me." Ethan threw his hands up in the air as he sobbed gut-wrenching cries.

"Why do we need to do this again? They already had a funeral. It is enough to go to one funeral for one person, but a funeral for so many?" He asked with tears down his eyes. "We couldn't save them. We couldn't save _her._ We couldn't save _him._ " Ethan cried into Sarah's shoulder as she basically scolded him.

"Ethan Morgan, do not tell me you are upset because you couldn't save them." He looked away shamefully as Sarah tried desperately to stay strong. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "You tried so hard. And even if you couldn't save so little people, it doesn't mean that you didn't just save millions of people not only in Whitechapel, but possibly the world. Doesn't that make you feel just the tiniest bit better?" She asked him with glassy eyes. Ethan nodded, not looking at her as he sighed.

"I suppose." He said quietly, voice barely audible. Sarah looked at the Seer and sighed. The whole 'specter' fiasco was traumatic to everyone in Whitechapel, especially her friends. They had seen so many things no person should ever see, especially their best friend in pain and people getting killed in the most horrendous ways. It was so bad, and scarring, and Ethan had received the worst of it.

Erica and Rory walked up to the two in a deep embrace, the wind howling now. Erica fought back any sign of crying, while deep inside she was absolutely scarred for life. Rory was tempted to quit his job, only because of the memories of his deceased girlfriend's dead head, and because that specter...it ruined everything. And now, all he ever wanted was gone.

"...it's time to bury the caskets." Erica said, breaking that deathly silence. Ethan looked at the blonde friend, his soul forever tampered with just a little bit of sadness and just a little less of that Ethan they used to know. He couldn't help it but feel sad. He was just sad. He will always have that in his heart that was sad. And scared. Scared for life.

"Let's go." He said, heaving a sigh. Rory said nothing as he led the way, Erica pouting.

"It has been really hard for Rory. He is torn apart by his quitting his job or not, and he just doesn't know what to do." Sarah gulped. "This thing has been tragic. We are leaving in two days, and I don't want to leave you guys." Erica said, watching Rory walk beside the people lowering the casket, using his sleeve to wipe away tears. Ethan sighed.

"You guys should leave. We don't want to hold you back from your promising careers, and maybe the space is needed. After all that happened." He said bravely, making Sarah nod. "I will tell my team to do something in Whitechapel eventually, so it gives me a reason to come back." She said. Erica nodded as bells rang. They turned around and ran towards the caskets. Ethan read the tombstones of all his friends, smiling softly.

"They were good people." He murmured. A hand was pressed on his shoulder and squeezed it as Ethan jumped a bit and turned around. He stopped and stared at the person, memories flowing through his mind.

* * *

 _"S-Stay away from me." He stammered, knowing it was the specter possessing his best friend. Benny just glared at Ethan with blood shot eyes that seemed to boggle as one of Benny's skin peeled away. Ethan felt the axe brush against his hair as Benny leaned closer to his frightened friend._

 _ **"What's wrong E?"**_

 _The specter said mockingly, looking at Ethan creepily. Ethan gulped._

 _ **"I thought you liked scary movies..."**_

 _Ethan screamed in complete fear as Benny threw the axe near his head. Ethan was able to roll under it, only receiving a small cut near his ear. The blade of the axe could be felt near his ear as he took the time to kick the specter in the leg, hearing a harsh snap as Benny roared in agonizing pain, blood randomly splattering. Ethan couldn't know why, but it seemed like Benny's cuts had reopened and huge amounts of blood was scattered all over the place. Ethan's hands were smudged in blood as he made a mad dash for it, tripping on the edge of the stairs and falling, blacking out in an instant._

* * *

He snapped out of the mini trance as he yelped, almost stumbling back as Benny took a breath.

"I...I killed these people." He said with tears running down his eyes, looking more miserable than anyone. Ethan remembered when he came home from the hospital, those memories that haunted everyone...

* * *

 _"I KILLED THESE PEOPLE!" Benny shrieked in complete misery, smashing a vase at the wall and burning the carpet with his hands. Erica tried to calm him down, but nothing could stop Benny. He broke into gut wrenching sobs._

 _He would never be the same again._

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, B. It wasn't." Benny shook his head as he turned away. "It wasn't..."

* * *

 ** _Three months later..._**

Benny sat in his office, filing papers as he looked at his open door and shivered. A blonde boy walked in as he sighed, not making eye contact.

"Mr. Keaner. What do you need?" He asked, not looking at the vampire. Rory gulped.

"A murder." He said, throwing papers on his table. Benny looked at him as Rory sighed.

"With a silver axe..."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope I had you going with the funeral ;)**

 **Now, due to the ending, this might call for a sequel. Should I? You tell me :)**

 **Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading :)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
